Muertes en el mundo espiritual
by heimire01
Summary: Cuerpos de personas asesinadas brutalmente siguen apareciendo en ciudad república, causando el pánico en la poblacion. Ante la aparición del décimo cuerpo, Korra decide investigar que es lo que ocurre, sin saber que se encontrara con una criatura mítica. Será el avatar capaz de mantener el equilibrio en ambos mundos, o deberá romperlo en orden de evitar más muertes de inocentes.


**Bueno chicos(as), esta es mi primera historia sobre LOK así que espero que les guste y me dejen saber que opinan. Es un one-shot y** **este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Monstruos en la sopa" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Debo admitir que he tenido que recortar mucho las escenas para poder cumplir con el limite de palabras, por lo que espero que a pesar de eso la historia no haya perdido mucho en lo que es la descripción de los eventos. Bueno para los que siguen mi otra historia, solo quería decirles que no la abandonare y estoy trabajando en ella, solo que este reto se me hizo super interesante y decidí participar, dado que nunca había escrito otro genero que no sea humor o romance. Sin más que decir, les dejo disfrutar la historia. La criatura que me tocó fue Can Cerbero.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de LOK me pertenecen**

Los gritos podían ser escuchados por todo el amplio campo, algunos espíritus que deambulaban por allí, miraban la escena con terror mientras trataban de mantener la distancia, resignados e impotentes al saber que no podrían hacer nada. Era parte del restablecimiento del orden y ellos lo sabían, aunque no por eso la escena dejaba de ser grotesca a simple vista. Los gritos agónicos siguieron por muchos minutos más, junto con el sonido de piel siendo desgarrada, hasta que al cabo de un rato, todo el ruido cesó dejando una extraña calma lúgubre, la que sigue después de la muerte. A pesar de eso, ningún espíritu se aventuró a salir. Sabían ya por experiencias previas, que lo mejor era no cruzarse con aquella bestia cuando acababa de mutilar a su victima y lo mejor era esperar que terminara con lo que se había vuelto su ritual en los últimos días. Vieron a la criatura de tres cabezas caminar con los restos de lo que hacia apenas unos minutos era el cuerpo de una mujer y ahora solo era un cumulo de huesos y carne destrozada, y llegar poco a poco al recientemente abierto portal espiritual. Una vez allí, tiró el cuerpo contra este, como si fuera solo un pedazo de basura y regresar con una calma inmutable al lugar que celosamente resguardaba.

En ese mismo momento, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Sato, dos chicas se encontraban descansando en la cama. Korra se encontraba recostada sobre el regazo de la mayor, la cual se encontraba revisando unos planos sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad con minuciosidad. Korra suspiró con aire impaciente ante su incapacidad de no poder conciliar el sueño y se removió un poco más en el regazo de la pelinegra. Normalmente Korra podría descansar de esa forma sin ningún problema, y lo habían estado haciendo seguido durante las últimas semanas debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía Asami. La ingeniera se quedaba hasta quien sabe que horas en la madrugada, revisando planos y haciendo correcciones o modificaciones, mientras el Avatar dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Sin embargo, una idea estaba, desde hace algunos días, dándole vueltas a la castaña imposibilitando que pudiera conciliar el sueño y preocupando cada vez más a la pelinegra que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras la veía removerse una vez más.

La apertura del nuevo portal espiritual, no había resultado ser una buena idea después de todo. Y es que no había previsto, que el acceso de tanto humanos como espíritus a ambos mundos, podría acarrear que seres con malas intenciones hagan de las suyas con victimas inocentes. Se habían producido ya algunos ataques de espíritus no muy amigables e incluso se habían reportado ya la aparición de cuerpos mutilados cerca de la entrada del portal espiritual, hechos que hacían sentir culpable a la joven Avatar.

-Debería ver la forma de cerrar el portal espiritual- murmuró el Avatar diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos de los últimos días, lanzando un suspiro con cansancio. Sintió como una mano acaricio sus cabellos suavemente y Korra no pudo más que relajarse ante el tacto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de la ingeniera. Asami la miraba con ternura, dejando por un momento, olvidados sus planos y diseños, pasando toda su atención al joven Avatar. Desde hace ya un mes, que se estaban reportando la aparición de cuerpos totalmente mutilados en la entrada del nuevo portal. En total ya sumaban 9, y la gente comenzaba a cuestionar la decisión de Korra de dejar los portales abiertos. Se rumoreaba entre la gente distintas versiones sobre la causa de la muertes, pero la verdad de ellas había resultado mucho más perturbador para todos los que sabían los detalles de los casos. Las heridas hechas en los cuerpos encontrados no habían sido hechos por un humano, sino por garras de algún animal o espíritu y a pesar de no haber visto las heridas más que por fotos, Asami deducía que debía ser un ser enorme.

-Korra, deberías descansar- le murmuro de forma cariñosa, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos-se que estas muy frustrada con los recientes acontecimientos, pero cerrar el portal es muy drástico como para tomarlo a la ligera. Trata de no pensar en eso por ahora y duerme... verás que encontraremos una solución a esto pronto.

-Gracias Asami-le dijo con una sonrisa agradecida- siempre pareces saber que decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Trataré de dormir, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo sin ti...

-Korra...- le dijo en tono conocedor la pelinegra, mientras Korra hacia un puchero.

-Vamos Asami no has dormido bien en varios días por estar día y noche con esos planos

-Lo se Korra, pero Raiko me ha estado presionando mucho para que tenga todo listo lo más pronto posible

-No, nada de eso… si yo siendo el Avatar puedo darme el lujo de dormir unas cuantas horas, lo mismo puede hacer la ingeniera más linda de Ciudad República.

-A veces eres imposible, Korra- suspiró la ingeniera resignada, mientras ponía sus planos a un lado y se disponía a ceder ante la petición de la otra joven. Ambas se acomodaron para dormir y casi de inmediato quedaron dormidas debido al cansancio acumulado de los días previos.

Por otra parte, Mako, que en ese momento se encontraba cubriendo el turno de noche en la estación de policía, trabajaba arduamente en la elaboración de un reporte sobre el más reciente robo, cuando una llamada lo exaltó.

-Estación de policía- dijo con tono monótono, pues normalmente las emergencias a esa hora eran las comunes, algún robo o similar que tendría que ir a investigar, y el día de por si pesado que había tenido no ayudaba a su cansancio y sueño.

\- detective, acabamos de encontrar un cuerpo a un lado del portal espiritual- le respondió alarmado la persona al otro lado de la línea. Al escuchar aquello todo el cansancio que tenía pareció desaparecer y se puso en estado de alerta. Al parecer lo que fuera que estuviera causando aquellos homicidios lo había hecho de nuevo y se sumaba una mas, a la ya larga lista de muertes en aquel sobo las sienes en un intentó de alejar dolor de cabeza que ya estaba comenzando a manifestarse y siguió escuchando el reporte de aquel policía- presenta el mismo tipo de heridas que en los casos anteriores, y el rostro se encuentra totalmente desfigurado. Acabamos de poner el perímetro de seguridad, y ya hemos llamado algunas unidades para que ayuden a resguardar el área y alejar a los curiosos. Sin embargo, no hemos podido contactar a la jefa Beifong todavía…

-Muchas gracias por avisarme, en seguida voy para allá y también le reportare sobre esto a la jefa…- respondió con seguridad Mako antes de despedirse del oficial y colgar. Rápidamente tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves antes de salir por la puerta de su oficina y caminar hacia la otra habitación en la cual había un teléfono. Marcó un par de veces el numero de su jefa, sin ninguna respuesta por lo que decidió pasar a buscarla antes de ir a la escena del crimen.

Mientras manejaba por las calles de ciudad República con dirección a la casa de su jefa, se cuestionó si debía avisarle a Korra sobre la aparición de una nueva víctima pero desistió de la idea casi de inmediato, no tenia caso hacerlo dado ya era bastante tarde y realmente no podrían hacer nada al respecto. No había ningún rastro de lo que estaba causando las muertes y las víctimas no tenían ningún tipo de relación fuera de que todos habían perdido un familiar recientemente.

Estacionó su auto fuera de la casa de la jefa de policía y con premura toco la puerta insistentemente. Lin Beifong salió a la puerta en pijama.

-Mako, ¿pero qué demonios…?- preguntó al ver al joven detective en su puerta a las 2 de la mañana

-Jefa, encontraron otro cuerpo cerca del portal espiritual.- le informó el chico con seriedad.-estuve tratando de comunicarme con usted pero no contestaba…-explico ante la pregunta tacita del por qué no se le había informado de aquello antes.

-Dame dos minutos e iremos para allá- contestó, mientras volvía a entrar a la casa a sacar algo. Después de unos minutos volvió a salir ahora completamente lista y ambos se encaminaron a la escena.

Al llegar allí, vieron que todavía había algunas personas allí observando el trabajo de la policía que se encontraba ya analizando la escena. Ambos se acercaron al que parecía estar dirigiendo la investigaciones y Lin pidió un reporte detallado de como había sido encontrado. Mientras que Mako se acercó a ver el cuerpo que yacía tapado por una manta y era rodeado por policías que estaban buscando cualquier evidencia del crimen. Levantó la manta con cuidado y lo que vio realmente lo repulsó. Había visto muchas escenas de crímenes a lo largo de su corta carrera policial pero la primera vez que veía tal grado de violencia. Colocó de nuevo la manta, y se dispuso a ayudar a loa demás con lo que quedaba por hacer de su trabajo. Aquella sin duda sería una larga noche.

A la mañana siguiente, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión Sato despertaron a ambas jóvenes que en ese momento se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente. Asami fue la primera en despertar, al escuchar la voz de su fiel sirviente llamar con insistencia a la puerta. Mientras a su lado, Korra parecía también haber escuchado el alboroto y recién comenzaba a despertarse

-señorita Sato, despierte por favor…- llamó por cuarta vez su empleado a través de la puerta, ahora con más premura en su voz.

-¿qué pasa, Takeru?- dijo la pelinegra, lo suficientemente alto para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta lo escuche, y levantándose con pereza de la cama a pesar de los quejidos del Avatar a su lado. Se dispuso a ponerse la bata mientras esperaba que su empleado le dijera por qué las habían importunado tan temprano

-La jefa Beifong y unos oficiales la buscan en la sala…-le comunicó el empleado que parecía bastante preocupado. Al oír esto, Korra se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-¿tan temprano?- le pregunto, mientras terminaba de asearse y proceder a aplicarse un ligero maquillaje. Asami miró a la castaña con aire preocupado, y ambas procedieron a arreglarse rápidamente para ir al encuentro de Lin en la sala.

-dijo que era urgente, señorita Sato

\- dile que en seguida bajamos, gracias por avisarme Takeru- dijo la pelinegra agradecida, antes de que su fiel empleado se retirara de la escena.

Asami terminó de maquillarse rápidamente mientras que Korra se terminó de colocar la ropa antes de que ambas procedieran a bajar a la sala.

-Lin, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el Avatar apenas llegó al encuentro de jefa de policía, quien se encontraba acompañada por Mako y otros oficiales. Por el rostro preocupado y claramente cansado del chico, pudo hacerse la idea de que no eran buenas noticias.

-Korra necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, ha aparecido un nuevo cuerpo...- le dijo Lin con tono serio apenas le dio el encuentro. Al oír esto Korra sintió una pesadez en el estomago, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe

-¿qué? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó alterada. La situación ya no podía seguir así, se debía hacer algo antes de que la gente comenzara a sentirse insegura y descontenta. Suficiente esfuerzo era tratar de vivir en una ciudad que estaba en plena reconstrucción para que encima haya algo que estuviera matando gente de forma indiscriminada.

-La encontraron ayer en la noche, desde entonces se han hecho las pruebas y la autopsia, estamos a la espera de los resultados...- le informó ahora Mako. Él era el encargado del caso, junto con Lin, y el que no estuvieran teniendo resultados lo tenia tan o más frustrado que Korra

-¿Bromeas? ¿Y por qué nadie me ha dicho nada hasta el día de hoy?- exclamó con molestia la morena, mientras miraba a todos irritada.

-No tenía caso, no es diferente a los casos anteriores, la escena ha sido exactamente igual...- le explicó Lin para nada intimidada de la actitud del Avatar

-No es posible, es la 10 victima de este mes, tenemos que detener esto...- dijo con frustración el Avatar. Odiaba estar en esa situación de no saber a que se estaban enfrentando.

-Lo sé Korra, mis hombres están trabajando en eso...- le dijo Lin tratando de calmar los ánimos pero solo logro el efecto contrario en la chica

-¡Pues no están trabajando lo suficiente, porque siguen ocurriendo!- espetó la morena con tono cansado

-Korra...-Llamó la atención la pelinegra, indicándole que no debía descargar su frustración en personas que no eran culpables de nada y trataban de cumplir con su trabajo

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy frustrada... Se supone que soy el Avatar debo impedir este tipo de cosas.- se disculpó la morena

-Cerraremos la entrada al mundo espiritual temporalmente, no podemos darnos el lujo de que muera más gente...- dijo Lin al cabo de un rato, aunque no parecía estar del todo convencida de aquella decisión.

-Mañana mismo partiré a investigar al mundo espiritual...- dijo determinada Korra mirando a los presentes con aire serio dándoles a entender que no cambiaría de opinión

-yo te acompañare...- saltó de forma inmediata la ingeniera

-No, no pienso arriesgar más gente...-le dijo con tono serio la castaña, lo que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a la pelinegra- iré sola...

-Korra, déjanos ayudarte...- insistió la chica, y Korra suspiró al ver que seria imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.- esa criatura debe ser muy peligrosa, no puedes ir sola...

-esta bien, pueden ir conmigo... pero deben prometer que no se expondrán innecesariamente...-agregó poco convencida. Pero sabia que una vez se le metía una idea a Asami era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Rápidamente, los tres comenzaron a armar un plan para ir al mundo espiritual a investigar, quedando que Lin se quedaría fuera del portal en caso pasara algo, mientras que Korra, Asami, Mako, y seguramente Bolin y por consiguiente Opal entrarían a buscar al causante de las muertes. Con eso en mente, cada uno partió a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones durante el día y dejar todo listo para su ausencia al día siguiente.

A las 2 de la tarde del día siguiente, se encontraban ya todos reunidos frente al portal con intención de partir en busca de esa extraña criatura que no dejaba de matar durante el último mes. El portal ahora se encontraba resguardado por decenas de policías, y Lin ya se encontraba junto a Tenzin que tenían un aire preocupado ante lo que el grupo de chicos iba a hacer. Los cinco rápidamente se despidieron de los mayores, antes de adentrarse al portal y comenzar su expedición.

Después de horas de estar caminando por el mundo espiritual, habían decidido descansar un momento y buscar un sitio para armar un pequeño campamento más adelante. Hasta ese momento nada parecía inusual, todo se mantenía tal cual lo habían experimentado las veces anteriores. Estaba comenzando a anochecer por lo que sabían que lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde descansar. Sin embargo, aún no sabían que era lo que estaba ocasionando las muertes de esas personas por lo que no podían bajar la guardia. Al cabo de un rato y después de comer algo decidieron seguir caminando por un rato más por el intricado camino del mundo espiritual. Se habían encontrado con Iroh, algunas horas antes y este les había indicado un camino donde acontecimientos extraños se estaban dando. Por lo que ahora, se encontraban descendiendo a una especie de cañón. Caminaron sin parar, por al menos una media hora, antes de llegar a una intercepción con dos caminos.

Después de una breve discusión quedaron en ir en grupos separados, siendo Asami y Korra las que irían por el lado derecho, mientras que Mako, Bolin y Opal irían por el izquierdo, quedando como punto de encuentro una laguna que estaba a unos cuantos metros más allá del lugar donde creían que iba aquel camino. Separarse no era lo más sensato, pero debían hacerlo si es que querían encontrar el origen de esas muertes, y Korra confiaba que al no ir solos podrían fácilmente evitarse cualquier complicación de ser el caso, ya que todos eran muy hábiles en cuanto a lo que se refería a pelear. Cada grupo se despidió brevemente y partieron por sus respectivos caminos

El camino que estaban siguiendo no era sencillo de recorrer a pie, por lo que caminaban sigilosamente para evitar tropezarse o herirse. Estaban en eso cuando de pronto Korra vio como Asami era despedida hacia un lado del camino cayendo inconsciente a unos metros de allí, rápidamente siendo rodeada por su sangre. Korra corrió para verificar su estado, pero antes que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, vio con horror como una criatura con tres cabezas se acercaba lentamente a ellas. La criatura, de al menos dos metros, tenía cuerpo de un perro, pero en lugar de una contaba con tres cabezas que miraban al Avatar con furia.

-Tienes agallas para venir a verme después de todo el desastre que has hecho en ambos mundos...- le dijo la criatura, sorprendiendo al Avatar al poder hablar. Pero Korra se recordó que dado donde se encontraba ya nada debía de sorprenderle

-¿Qué eres tú?... ¿Por qué haces esto? El mundo por fin estaba llegando a un equilibrio, por qué...- comenzó a cuestionar el Avatar, pues no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que aquella criatura estaba detrás de las muertes de aquellas personas

-Mi nombre es Cerbero, soy el guardián de la puerta que evita que los espíritus de los muertos vaguen libremente por ambos mundos ¿y por qué, preguntas joven Avatar?- le dijo con tono lleno de reproche- Desde hace unos meses, no dejan de entrar personas aquí e intentan traspasar el mundo de los muertos para ver a sus seres queridos... no entienden que una vez los espíritus cruzan esa puerta no hay vuelta atrás...

-¿y por eso los matas?- preguntó el Avatar con tono incrédulo, pues debía ser una criatura bastante cruel para asesinarlas solo por ese motivo.

-No, solo lo hago cuando desobedecen mi advertencia de no cruzar. Nadie puede ir en contra del orden establecido, ni siquiera tu Avatar. Los humanos creen que tienen la capacidad de vencer a la muerte…no me hagan reír, ni siquiera el Avatar tiene esa capacidad y es uno de los seres mas poderosos de este mundo- agregó lo ultimo con aire arrogante.

-que es lo que quieres que haga, para evitar que sigas matando gente…- le dijo Korra, pues a pesar de que esa bestia había lastimado a Asami, no tenía intención de eliminarlo. Formaba parte del mundo espiritual, por lo que no debía ser eliminado, no importaba cuanta ira pudiera estar sintiendo Korra en ese momento

-Nada, solo que estos humanos no sigan viniendo…- contestó con ira, y sin previo aviso comenzó a atacar a la chica que no tardó en defenderse. Sin embargo, Cerbero era demasiado rápido y en varias ocasiones logró asestarle golpes certeros, ocasionándole heridas de cierta gravedad en el Avatar. Ni siquiera entrando en estado Avatar, y usando diversos estilos de control, pudo darle un golpe lo suficientemente efectivo para descompensar a la bestia.

La batalla siguió por muchos minutos más, desgastando físicamente a Korra que ya notaba el peso del esfuerzo en su cuerpo. En algún momento dado, Korra pudo ver directamente los ojos del can de una de las cabezas y como si fuera una especie de trance, Korra pudo ver con claridad todo lo que había pasado en su vida anteriormente. Recuerdos de su niñez, rápidamente fueron reemplazados por la primera vez que llegó a Ciudad República, la relación fallida con Mako y todos sus anteriores peleas con Amon, Vaatu, Zaheer y Kuvira, su recuperación en el polo sur, momentos que había pasado con Asami, todo mezclado y sin ningún orden especifico. De pronto, sintió como era arremetida por unas garras y agradeció ser lo suficientemente rápida para poner su brazo para defenderse. Sintió un dolor indescriptible en el brazo, pero no fue nada comparado con el dolor de su pierna al caer sobre ella al suelo. El Avatar lanzó una llamarada por su brazo sano, obligando a la bestia a retroceder.

No sabia si era por ser el Avatar pero cuando la tercera cabeza de la bestia la miró directamente a los ojos, pudo verlo también. El futuro, su futuro. Se veía a ella misma, 30 o quizá 40 años mayor, sentada en una sala que no reconoció. Se le notaba en calma, tranquila y de cierta forma satisfecha con la vida. A su lado una mujer de su edad le sonreía, mientras la que creyó ser Asami hablaba delante de ambas mujeres sobre un tema que no pudo escuchar en lo que al parecer alistaba una maleta dándole la espalda. Tuvo que enfocar bien su vista para notar que la mujer a su lado era Asami, que debía tener la misma edad que ella, pues su rostro mostraba los rastros de la edad. Al cabo de un rato la chica volteo para dirigirse a ella y darle un beso en la frente de forma cariñosa. Fue allí que la castaña pudo notar una característica de "esa "Asami, y era que tenia el mismo tono azul que ella en los ojos, y la misma sonrisa de medio lado que tantas veces se había visto en el espejo. Solo una palabra se produjo en su mente "nuestra hija" y sintió ganas de llorar de alegría ante la imagen.

-te gustó lo que viste, Avatar…- le dijo burlonamente la criatura una vez las imágenes terminaron de desaparecer- Como ya espero hayas deducido lo primero que viste era tu pasado, y lo ultimo tu futuro, pero a diferencia de lo que viste anteriormente el futuro se puede cambiar… me pregunto que pasara si le pasa algo a esta jovencita- dijo acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Asami a unos metros de ambos

-no te atrevas… no le hagas nada a Asami- alzó la voz la castaña, pero desgraciadamente la última caída que tuvo le había dañado la pierna y ahora sentía un dolor casi insoportable. Aun así, era tanta su desesperación por defender a la chica, que como pudo se paró y comenzó a acercarse a la pelinegra con la intención de defenderla. No iba a permitir que Cerbero le haga algo.

-y que me puedes hacer si apenas puedes ponerte en pie….- dijo una de las cabezas en tono burlón mientras seguía su camino, sin inmutarse. Llego a donde estaba Asami y levantó una de sus garras, lo suficientemente alto como para lanzar un golpe letal. Korra intentó avanzar desesperadamente hacia donde estaba, pero no creía poder llegar antes de que fuera efectuado el golpe. Las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer, mientras veía la garra descender con rapidez, cuando una bola de fuego dio de lleno a una de las cabezas de Cerbero, que ahora se había alejado de la chica debido al dolor que había provocado el ataque. A unos metros de ellos, Korra pudo notar que se Mako se acercaba corriendo hacia la escena siendo seguido de cerca por alguien que no pudo distinguir bien. A korra jamás le dio mas gusto ver a Mako en su vida.

-Opal, Llévate a Asami lejos de aquí…- gritó Mako un tanto desesperado a la chica, que llegaba detrás de el. Ambos tenían muy mala pinta, como si hubieran estado luchando contra todo un ejercito de espíritus, y dado como se estaban dando las cosas aquella noche, Korra no dudaba que ese hubiera sido el caso.- yo me encargare de distraer a la bestia…- dijo con aire determinado, mientras Opal tomaba a Asami entre sus brazos y se alejaba de la escena rápidamente dándole una última mirada a Korra que le sonrió agradecida- Korra, ¿puedes caminar?- le preguntó colocándose delante de ella, mientras Cerbero seguía retorciéndose de dolor a un lado.

-no del todo- reconoció la chica un tanto avergonzada y molesta consigo misma, pero su pierna dolía al punto que le dificultaba si quiera intentar pararse y estaba completamente segura que se había roto algo.

\- pero como te atreves…- gritó furioso Cerbero, una vez se recuperó del ataque del maestro fuego- ¿en serio crees que podrás conmigo humano?

-pues eso lo averiguaremos…- respondió confiado el chico, que comenzó a atacar a la bestia.- Korra ,no tarda en llegar Bolin, apenas llegué vete con el, yo les daré el alcance apenas mate esta cosa

\- espera, Mako…- dijo Korra con aire preocupado, dudaba mucho que el chico en ese estado pudiera derrotar a esa criatura-deja de hacerte el heroe,¿ en serio crees que en tu estado vas a poder derrotarlo? lucharemos todos-le dijo con seriedad, mientras veía que a lo lejos se acercaba Bolin corriendo. El chico negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla mientras seguía lanzando fuego y luchando con Cerbero.

-¡No,vete!. Por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso y vete con Bolin.- le gritó frustrado. Era consciente que en su estado no podría derrotar a la bestia, así que lo único que quería hacer era distraer a ese monstruo lo suficiente para que todos pudieran escapar.- Vete, y yo les daré el alcance apenas pueda... Bolin, dejen de perder el tiempo y váyanse- Gritó frustrado, si seguían allí más tiempo no podría asegurar que pudiera durar demasiado. Bolin tomó a Korra, casi a la fuerza y comenzó a jalarla, aunque que Korra fuera el Avatar no hacia su tarea mucho más fácil.- el forma parte del ciclo de equilibrio del mundo espiritual, no podemos matarlo...debemos llegar a un acuerdo- insistió Korra que ahora se encontraba apoyada en Bolin, pero se negaba a retirarse

-estas loca, esta bestia lo que menos quiere es llegar a un acuerdo... debemos eliminarlo...- le gritó mientras esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de Cerbero. Ambos tenían un ritmo similar en ataque lo que hacia que no pudiera atacar a ninguno de los otros chicos

-huyamos... no lo elimines, déjalo vivir mientras veo como soluciono esto-dijo con su mente a mil por hora, era consiente de que tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible sino querían terminar como alguno de los 10 cuerpos mutilados que seguían en la morgue. Pero no podían matarlo, si esa criatura existía allí era porque tenia una misión especifica. Seria como matar a uno de los leones tortugas - no lo mates... no sabemos que puede pasar si lo haces...- razonó con él una vez más, debía haber una forma de derrotarlo sin matarlo. El chico asintió acordando no hacerlo y fue todo lo que necesito Korra para dejarse ser arrastrada por Bolin, dejando atrás al maestro fuego.

-esto es una locura, debemos llevarte al medico lo más pronto posible... esa herida no luce muy bien- le dijo, Bolin que había decidido tomarla con los dos brazos y comenzar a correr. Se les acababa el tiempo, pues si seguían allí lo más probable era que terminaran también mutilados como las otras personas. Bolin se apoyo de su tierra control para ir más rápido y corrió con todas sus fuerzas los últimos metros que quedaban hasta llegar el portal y una vez lo cruzó, suspiró aliviado al ver allí reunidos a todos sus demás amigos.

Kya, que seguramente había llegado después de que ellos se fueran, se encontraba curando a Asami con aire tenso, y Korra pidió ser bajada casi de inmediato al ver la escena. A pesar de que Bolin la bajó de forma gentil, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en su pierna al apoyarla en el piso, aun así no le importó. Lo que quería en ese momento era estar al lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo esta, Kya?- le preguntó a la mayor que parecía estar muy concentrada en la curación de la chica.

-Pues esta en una situación delicada, pero su vida ya no corre peligro...-Korra suspiró aliviada ante esto- tomará un tiempo para que el daño pase totalmente... la herida en su lado derecho es muy profunda y ha perdido mucha sangre, lo que estoy tratando de hacer es detener la hemorragia y tratar de cerrar esas heridas…¿que haces?- le espetó molesta la mayor al ver que la chica con dificultad se había colocado a un lado de ella y tomando un poco del agua de sanación había empezado a curarla también. Con lo débil que se debía encontrar el avatar, hacer agua control para curar a alguien prácticamente podría ser arriesgado para su salud.

\- que crees que hago, ayudándote…

\- si en verdad quieres ayudarme entonces quédate quieta hasta que pueda tratar tu herida... ¡es que acaso quieres morirte!.

-Asami es más importante… -replicó la morena

-Asami estará bien… eres tu de quien te debes preocupar ahora

-Korra, ¿que ocurrió?- preguntó Tenzin llegando a su lado

-Tenzin, Cerbero esta atacando a la gente…nos atacó esta noche y casi mata a Asami- le dijo con aire preocupado la menor.

-¿cerbero? Pero acaso no es solo parte de un mito o una leyenda…- dijo reconociendo el nombre de la criatura

\- lo es y esta realmente molesto con la apertura del nuevo portal espiritual… nos ataco a todos si no fuera por Mako…- entonces recordó que el maestro fuego aun no salia del mundo espiritual y sintió angustia. –debemos ir por el, se quedo para que nosotros podamos salir pero…

-Nosotros iremos… tu en ese estado no puedes ir a ningún lado y Asami también necesita que estés a su lado…

-pero…

Sin embargo, no fue necesario ningún equipo de búsqueda que fuera por Mako pues en ese mismo instante el chico salía despedido del portal espiritual. Cayó inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de allí, y todos miraron con horror que el cuerpo del chico lleno de sangre. Bolin fue el primero en llegar al cuerpo, seguido por el resto de personas que allí estaban, a excepción de Kya, que parecía apurarse en terminar el tratamiento de Asami, y Korra que se acercaba a la escena con la lentitud que su pierna herida le permitía. Algunas lagrimas caían de los ojos del Avatar mientras caminaba hacia allí, sintiéndose culpable. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él, si tan solo Bolin y ella no le hubieran hecho caso, quizás ahora no estaría...

-Sigue vivo,- exclamó con alegría Bolin, después de haberle revisado el pulso y colocado boca arriba, mientras se secaban las lagrimas que sin ningún refreno habían caído de su rostro al creer que su hermano había muerto. Una sensación de calma los invadió a todos, y Korra volteó a ver a Kya para pedirle que lo atienda, sin embargo la maestro agua ya había terminado con Asami y casi corriendo se acercó al grupo de gente que estaba con el chico para comenzar a curarlo. Rápidamente analizó sus heridas, y suspiró aliviada.

-No son heridas mortales, pero son muy profundas- informó al resto, una vez hizo una rápida revisión al chico. Sus heridas no habían afectado a ningún órgano vital, pero la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo podía ponerlo en una situación critica- Trataré de cerrarlas lo mejor que pueda pero necesitaremos trasportarlos a otro sitio para que todos descansen, y pedir algunos maestros agua que nos ayuden con todos... Asami necesita por lo menos dos tratamientos más para que esas heridas cierren completamente, al igual que Mako, sin contar las heridas de Korra, Bolin y Opal...- le dijo a Lin, quien asintió y rápidamente se puso a dar ordenes a sus subordinados. Mientras esperaban que llegaran la ayuda, todos se sentaron en silencio a buscar la mejor manera de solucionar ese asunto. La sensación de derrota y culpa era palpable en cada uno de los personas que se encontraban allí, derrota por no haber podido detener a aquella bestia y culpa por no haber podido defender a ninguno de los chicos que ahora se encontraban heridos.

La ayuda no tardó en llegar y rápidamente todo fue dispuesto para su traslado al templo de aire, en un dirigible de la policía. Lin se encargo de que todos estuvieran acomodados antes de emprender el vuelo de retorno. Durante el vuelo, Lin se encontraba discutiendo con Tenzin, Jinora, Bolin, Opal y Kai sobre posibles formas de encontrar la solución a aquel problema. Mientras que Korra era atendida por un maestro agua que rápidamente dio por terminado su tratamiento, por lo que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada de su pierna y la herida de su brazo. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba, pasando al lado de Kya que seguía tratando a Mako y se colocó al lado de otra maestra agua, la cual trataba las heridas de Asami . En su mente, no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez los recientes acontecimientos. Debía haber una forma de evitar que Cerbero siguiera atacando y tenia que encontrarla pronto. Sin embargo, no dejaba de llamarle la atención que fuera la primera vez que la bestia hiciera sentir su presencia. Mientras había estado de vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, no había notado nada raro, a excepción de que Iroh le había recomendado no ir por ciertas zonas por considerarlas un tanto peligrosas. Pero no se habían producido muertes o algo por el estilo. Debía estar pasando algo más, algo más grande que el propio Cerbero lo que estuviera ocasionando todo eso, y lo averiguaría.

-Avatar Korra, acabo de terminar el tratamiento de la señorita Sato.- le informó la maestra agua, sacándola de sus pensamientos y trayendo su atención a Asami, que a pesar de estar inconsciente ya no portaba la mueca de dolor que había tenido sino que parecía estar plácidamente dormida a su lado- Sus heridas están parcialmente curadas, pero necesitara algunos tratamientos adicionales, lo mejor es dejarla descansar, y para mañana temprano tener otra sesión de curación...

-Muchas gracias, te debo una- le dijo sincera el Avatar, ante lo que la chica solo le hizo una reverencia antes de unirse a Kya en el tratamiento de Mako. Korra tomó la mano de Asami, y en un instinto, la besó suavemente. No la había podido proteger, y la culpa la estaba carcomiendo lentamente. Algunas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y lloró en silencio por un momento, mientras mentalmente le pedía que la disculpe por no haberla protegido, dejaba ir toda la angustia que tenia ante la sola idea de perderla. Si Kya , a unos cuantos metros de ella, notó su llanto o no , no lo expresó. Siguió curando a Mako diligentemente en silencio, solo hablando para dar algunas indicaciones a la chica a su lado.

No tardaron en llegar al templo, siendo recibidos por Pema que veía con horror como los chicos tenían las ropas llenas de sangre, y en el caso de Mako y Asami ambos transportados en camillas. Rápidamente y con ayuda de algunos acólitos del templo, acomodó a los chicos en algunas habitaciones disponibles y se dispuso a preparar algo que pudieran comer y tomar, mientras se realizaba una improvisada reunión en su comedor.

-Papá, puedo averiguar como poder controlar a Cerbero si es que voy a la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong y hablo con él, puede que encontremos una solución a este problema- habló Jinora con seriedad, pues era la única idea que se le ocurría para solucionar este problema.

-No, ya he dicho mi opinión sobre aquella idea y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No iras al mundo espiritual, es muy peligroso.

-Pero papá...

-No Jinora, es muy peligroso que vayas sola

-Por más que odie indisponer a tus hijos en tu contra Tenzin, creo que Jinora en este caso tiene razón. Esa es quizás la única forma de saber como detenerlo, ya que Korra se muestra tan renuente a matarlo...- habló Lin en tono serio, y Tenzin no pudo más que torcer la boca ante el comentario.

-No podemos matarlo-se defendió con fastidio la morena ante el comentario de la mayor- forma parte del mundo espiritual, por lo que estoy segura debe cumplir una misión allí... quien sabe puede pasar si lo eliminamos

-Están locos si piensan que dejare a mi hija arriesgarse de esa manera- vociferó Tenzin molesto, cosa que irritó a Korra. Estaban en una situación critica, y todos podían correr peligro, pero había que hacer sacrificios si es que se quería detener a Cerbero. Además no iría sola, Korra iría con ella y la protegería.

-Entonces no se diga más, mañana salimos a buscar a Wa Shin tong.- dijo la morena con aire determinado, y tanto Jinora, Lin, Bumi, Opal, Bolin y Kai asintieron.

-Korra, he dicho que...

-si tienes una mejor idea Tenzin entonces dila..- le espetó Korra molesta, debían buscar una solución lo más pronto posible y Tenzin no ayudaba con la búsqueda de una.- mientras no la haya, esta es nuestra mejor opción. Estaremos todos juntos, y nos encargaremos que no pase nada. Además, Jinora ya es una maestra aire y creo que puede elegir en que batallas involucrase...- le dijo con tono serio, y Tenzin no pudo más que suspirar derrotado. Con eso ultimo se dio por terminada la reunión, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a tener un merecido descanso, pues probablemente el día siguiente seria uno igual o más cansado que ese.

Al día siguiente, la expedición empezó muy temprano con todos encontrándose reunidos frente al portal espiritual para partir al encuentro de Wa Shin Tong. La primera en entrar fue Korra, seguida de cerca por los demás. Una vez allí, Jinora fue la encargada de guiar al grupo hacia su destino, mientras todos permanecían atentos ante un posible ataque. Aunque se encontraban bastante alejados de donde Cerbero cuidaba la puerta, debían estar alertas. Caminaron alrededor de media hora, antes de que llegaran al recinto reguardado por el búho. Entraron de manera silenciosa, mientras que algunos espíritus comenzaban a reunirse con ellos en el camino. Jinora comenzó a comentarle a uno que buscaban cualquier cosa relacionada con Cerbero, ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Jinora solo sonrió ante esto, y no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vio que el espíritu regresaba con un libro. Jinora lo tomo en sus manos antes de comenzar a buscar entre sus paginas, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

De pronto, sintieron el sonido de un ave volando y ante ellos se erigió la enorme figura de Wa Shin Tong, que parecía fastidiado ante la presencia de los jóvenes allí.

-joven Avatar, me preguntaba cuando tendría el honor de conocerla…- le dijo mirando a la chica profundamente, y al resto con aire de pocos amigos.- ya veo que esta jovencita no se cansa de venir a mi biblioteca, creí haberle dejado en claro que no tendría problema en dejarla si tan sólo me avisara antes de venir y revisar mis libros…

\- lo siento , pero es urgente…-preguntó korra impaciente- ¿tienes alguna información sobre Cerbero?

\- ¿alguna información, dices?- comento ofendido el espíritu.- esta es la biblioteca mas grande de todo el mundo espiritual y recopila la mayor cantidad de conocimientos de este mundo, creo que debo tener mas que "alguna" información sobre esa… criatura…

\- genial, ¿donde?- dijo Korra mirándolo impaciente

-creo que ella ya tiene el libro que buscan- dijo señalando a Jinora, mientras que ella parecía buscar una pagina especifica dentro de aquel enorme libro.-ahora si me disculpan iré a cumplir mis labores, confió que el Avatar sepa comportarse y no hará ningún destrozo

\- espera, ¿sabes algo de las muertes que se han estado produciendo a causa de Cerbero?- pregunto Korra ganándose una mirada un tanto confusa del ave que parecía desconocer este hecho

\- No tengo entendimiento de aquello que mencionas Avatar, pero si de algo si estoy seguro es que lo que mencionas es imposible, dado que Cerbero no es una criatura de por si agresiva… solo ataca en caso de provocación.

-pues a nosotros nos ataco sin ningún motivo aparente-espetó el Avatar, y el ave sólo la miró intrigado.

-no es la primera vez que escucho de espíritus con comportamiento inusual pero lo había tomado como casos aislados…

-quieres decir que no es el único matando gente inocente…

\- no he escuchado sobre ataques a humanos antes… pero algunos están atacándose entre ellos, incluso sin motivo aparente.

\- tienes alguna teoría sobre esto?

-No, pero puede que el ciclo se este reiniciando nuevamente- dijo con seriedad -la oscuridad puede estar renaciendo una vez mas en el mundo espiritual

\- pero yo elimine a Vaatu. Como es posible que haya oscuridad otra vez?-dijo confundida el Avatar

-la oscuridad siempre va a renacer, joven Avatar. Es parte del equilibrio que tanto se empeña en defender. No puede existir luz sin oscuridad, es parte de la esencia de este mundo. Lo que si me sorprende es que se este manifestando de forma tan rápida.

\- ¿que puedo hacer para prevenir mas muertes?

-usted es el avatar, usted debería saber que hacer en estos casos.- le dijo con simpleza- Ahora si me disculpa, debo cumplir con otras obligaciones- y antes de que Korra pudiera agregar algo, se marchó de allí volando.

\- chicos, miren lo que encontré- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- Fuera de que dice que Cerbero es una criatura encargada de retener las almas que han hecho daño, encerradas detrás de aquel portal…dice que el se encontraba sujeto a una especie de cadena hecha con energía espiritual que le impedía alejarse de ella. A parte dice que es una criatura agresiva ante cualquier provocación, pero que en general prefiere no atacar a los demás. La razón por la que este encadenado allí es más que todo porque esa es su misión aquí, y se temía que abandonara aquel portal y las almas malignas buscaran libres por el mundo haciendo daño, no porque fuera potencialmente peligroso.

-las diez muertes producidas el ultimo mes pueden discrepar con esa idea

\- eso es lo raro, debe haber alguna otra razón por la que este atacando a la gente… quizá algún espíritu maligno lo haya poseído

\- ¿es eso siquiera remotamente posible?

\- No veo ninguna otra explicación...

-¿Entonces, lo que debemos hacer es crear esa cadena otra vez y ver si no esta poseído por algún otro espíritu?-pregunto Kai tratando de encontrar la lógica a todo eso que cada vez se ponía mas raro.

-suena como un plan para mi- dijo Korra con seriedad, pero un tanto aliviada de haber encontrado una solución a ese problema. Si, probablemente tendrían que arriesgarse a enfrentar a la bestia una vez mas, pero si todo resultaba según lo planeado podrían volver todo a la normalidad otra vez y por eso el riesgo valía la pena.-prepárense porque iremos a poner fin a este asunto de una vez.- Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de allí en busca de Cerbero, no sin antes de que Jinora se despidiera del espíritu que la ayudo dándole las gracias.

Esta vez Korra guió el camino hacia allí, repitiendo el sendero andado el día anterior seguida de cerca por los demás. Al cabo de veinte minutos, Korra se encontraba cerca de donde ella y Asami fueron atacadas. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, la bestia parecía despertarse de un cómodo sueño.

-ya veo que el Avatar tiene las agallas de venir a verme otra vez a pesar de que casi muere ayer…- le dijo con malicia la bestia apenas la vio llegar.- por cierto, ¿como esta aquella chica y tu amigo?- pregunto burlón mientras Korra tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que debía seguir el plan que ya habían acordado y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Dio el primer paso y se coloco mas cerca de Cerbero, mientras sintió que Lin se preparaba para atacar.

Sin previo aviso comenzó atacar a Cerbero, con intención de hacerle creer que su comentario la había descontrolado y el sonrió complacido. Sus amigos se unieron al combate, tratando de servir como distracción para que Lin pudiera aprisionarlo con su metal control. Al cabo de un momento de estar atacándolo, Lin saltó lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr detenerlo con unas cadenas de metal, pero justo cuando todos ya se encontraban celebrando aquel hecho la bestia se libero fácilmente de estas. Ahora con aire enfurecido y en un descuido logro herir a Opal, pero no paso a mayores por intervención de Bolín que comenzó a atacar con bloques de piedra con intención de encerrarlo allí. Solo necesitaban inmovilizarlo por unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Korra tuviera tiempo de crear aquellas cadenas con energía espiritual, pero la tarea estaba resultando imposible dado que Cerbero era mas fuerte y mas ágil de lo que habían anticipado. Conforme pasaban los minutos combatiendo a la bestia , un brillo rojo en sus ojos se comenzaba a hacer evidente, y a Korra no le quedo dudas de que estaba siendo manipulado por alguien maligno.

Al cabo de muchos intentos y de una serie de ataques combinados habían podido retener a la bestia dentro de lo que era una especie de jaula de tierra control que era rodeada por aire control como refuerzo. Korra rápidamente se dispuso a crear la cadena con la que lo amarrarían a la puerta que con tanto recelo resguardaba mientras la criatura no dejaba de rugir furiosa y moviéndose de forma constante que los demás no estaban seguros de poder seguir conteniendo. En pocos minutos la cadena estuvo creada, y en un rápido movimiento Korra la amarro en el cuerpo de la bestia y unió la otra parte a una parte del portal que resguardaba.

-ya suéltenlo dudo mucho que ahora pueda moverse lejos de allí- les indico Korra a los demás que renuentes dejaron de usar su control de elementos en Cerbero. Apenas fue liberado, este fue a atacarlos con furia, pero tal como lo había anticipado Korra no pudo moverse mas que unos metros de allí. La bestia rugió con furia pero las cadenas lo mantuvieron cautivo otra vez.

Korra mas por instinto que por otra cosa se acercó a la criatura y cuidando que no la hiriera coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza central del animal, cerrando sus ojos tratando de expulsar lo que fuera que estuviera poseyendo a la criatura. De pronto, una especie de humo negro comenzó a salir de la frente del animal, y este cayó inconsciente al piso. El humo se alejo rápidamente de allí, dejándose escuchar una voz grave y potente que decía: "esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos, Avatar Korra" dejando un aire preocupado en los presentes.

Sin embargo, Korra en lugar de mostrar su preocupación ante las ultimas palabras escuchadas solo se dejo caer en el suelo agotada. Después del esfuerzo físico de ambos días, más la energía que había tenido que utilizar para detener a Cerbero, lo único que le apetecía era un buen merecido descanso. Sabia perfectamente que no seria la ultima vez que tuviera que enfrentar a algo terrible,pues siendo el Avatar era parte del trabajo. Asi que simplemente prefirió disfutar de la apacible calma, ahora recobrada, y preocuparse de futuras amenazas cuando llegara el momento.

Con eso en mente, se puso en pie otra vez y ayudando a Opal a caminar, retomó el camino de vuelta al portal espiritual donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos, y deseando más que nada volver a estar al lado de Asami, para poder verla cuando despertara y verla recobrarse de aquel incidente. Si, sabia que probablemente el peligro de muerte jamas dejaría de rondarlas a ambas, pero la próxima vez Korra seria capaz de defenderla y al resto de sus amigos. "La próxima vez que nos veamos, me aseguraré de protegerlos" Y con eso ultimo en mente, Korra cruzó el portal espiritual seguida de los demás, de vuelta a lo que ella consideraba su hogar.

Notas de autor: bueno debo admitir que me queda corto el limite de palabras por lo que si aienten que hay algún "hueco" en la trama, eso es porque tuve recortar escenas pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado. cualquier comentario o crítica no duden en dejármelo saber. Saludos, bye.


End file.
